


Their Love: A Soseph Love Story

by HeckingHeck



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckingHeck/pseuds/HeckingHeck
Summary: Once upon a time, in a place called [Location Omitted for Safety Reasons], a 7th grader and an 8th grader, named Sophie and Joseph fell for each other. This is the story of their love.





	1. The Inevitable Meeting

“Get into groups of two” Mr. Arnold, the choir teacher said. Everyone started to grab their best friends when Mr. Arnold put his hand up. “But it must be a boy and a girl” he added. 

Everyone partnered up, and it was only Joseph and Sophie left. 

“I guess we’re partners..” Joseph said awkwardly.

“Yeah, is your name Yoseph?” Sophie asked.

“Nope, but you can call me that” Joseph smirked.

“Nah, I think I’ll call you...Dank Suicune!” Sophie said triumphantly.

“Well...I’ll call you...your hangout name! It’s Peaches! Hey Peaches!” Joseph recalled seeing her icon on the Advanced Choir chat.

The two start to sing Orpheus, their voices fitting together perfectly. Like they were pieces of a puzzle...that went together perfectly.

  
  


****

At school: 

“Peaches!” Joseph sang, secretly blushing when she turned around to look at him.

“Dank Suicune!” Sophie called, laughing. She immediately blushed and turned to her group. 

But Joseph wasn’t deterred. “I didn’t know you liked Pokemon!” he said brightly, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Both of them flushed bright red as they realized that they were touching. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

“Yeah I, um, I like, yo-VOTE GROVYLE!” Sophie covered up her almost mistake with a loud exclamation. 

And just like that, the moment was broken. Both blushing madly, they went to their respective groups of friends.

  
  


\---On Google Talkgadget---

Joseph: Wow! We’ve talked for about 5 and a half hours!

Sophie: (Laughs) Well, time just seems to fly by when I’m with you

Joseph: (Looks down, blushing) Um yeah, same.

Sophie: Hey do you like Advanced Choir Assassins?

Joseph: (Perks up) Of course I do!

Suddenly, both of them are sucked into a whirlpool. 

They wake up, separate from each other, and fight to stay alive and save each other.

Joseph quickly comes over to Sophie, who is hurt and wraps his arm around her


	2. Advanced Choir Assasins

 

Joseph : Here…does that feel better (wraps sophie’s hair over her wound)

Sophie: DANK SUICUNE I'M FINE!!!!

Joseph: Just checkin’ (blushes real hard)  

Sophie: Where are we?

Joseph: Looks familiar

Sophie: Look! The mountains tops have froze

Joseph: This is the Advanced Choir VIDEO GAME!!

Sophie: Yesss….

Joseph: (joseph suddenly sings Orpheus) ….bow themselves when he--ee did sing

Sophie: bows down to joseph

Joseph: Why thank you PEACHES!!!

Sophie: You deserved it dank suicune!!!

\--- later on----

Joseph: (continues to sing Orpheus) …. And the billows of the sea…. And then lay by…

Sophie: (lays down) why is this too…. Beautiful

Joseph: (blushes) eh? Peaches

Sophie: tags along joseph, playfully (kicks joseph playfully)

But then a hurricane is whipped up from nowhere, taking the two screaming, away from each other.

 

Sophie: Where are you Dank Suicune?

Joseph: (Gets beaten by “life”)

“Peaches!” said Joseph, screaming for his one true love. He was crying, soaking in the rain, wounded. Sophie looked around wildly for him. 

“Dank Suicune! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me.” she started crying, and tears began to rush down her cheeks.  


	3. Fall Asleep or Hearing Die

Joseph: Sophie, I'm sorry, that I had bought you to this video game called Advanced Choir ASSASSINS 

Sophie: NO joseph, it's okay…. (sobs)

Joseph: (forehead bleeding) It's okay peaches, as long as you're safe ( sophie cuddles into joseph’s arm)

Sophie: (touches joseph’s face) You really are a dank suicune, who is too cool and too brave to save someone

Joseph: (starts to cry) and you will always be my sweet little peach…. Peaches…. (smells sophie’s peach smelling hair)

Sophie: (Coming closer to joseph) Why did you sacrifice yourself….. Those evil pokemon creatures are killing you

Joseph: I want to save you sophie, (kisses her on the forehead) you are too cute short, and young…. Such an old person like me should never live on earth for another

Sophie:...... (cries, completely out of words)

Joseph: I….I 

Sophie: ……… Joseph, you are my dear Dank suicune

Joseph: And you are my dear peaches…

Sophie: I….I

Joseph: I…. L…..

Joseph: I LOVE YOU SOPHIE, I don’t think I'll live much longer (blood drips all over his face)

YOU ARE MY TRUE LOVE!!!!! I WILL LOVE YOU!!!!! YOU ARE MY LITTLE PEACHES!!!!  (sophie and joseph Kiss)

joseph: (closes eyes)

Sophie: (cries loud, sings orpheus) In sweet music is such art…. Killing care and grief of heart…. Fall asleep…. Or hear---ing die…………..

Sophie: I will love you my dank suicine (suicides herself for yoseph)

I will really love you…..Forever...


End file.
